Pain to Pain
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Pain drives u to do many things. After so long my plans of revenge would come true. Burn Konoha. We were their Tools, now their Tools strike back. FULL SUMM INSIDE oneshot DARK-femnaruXsasu


**MOON SAYS:** This wasn't supposed to be this long. On top of that, I wasn't supposed to write this. If i was supposed to write something, it was supposed to be the next chapter of Let Go, but no this popped into my head. Well...the idea of Naurto shoving Sasuke on the ground and telling him that he wasn't the only one who was in pain.

**SUMMERY**: Pain drives you to do many things. The web of lies, deceit, and deception had been woven years in advance, and continued to grow. Finally after so many years my plans of revenge would come true. Konoha would burn to the ground, just like the other four. We were their Tools, but now their Tools strike back. Payback is a Bitch.

**Started**: 9-13-09

**Finished**: 9-14-09

**Edited**: 9-14-09

**Pages**: 17

**Words**: 9, 167

Enjoy!

**~Pain to Pain~**

I wonder when was it that I fell for him? When was it that I started to need him? To see him every day? To touch him? To tease him? To get something out of him, anything?

After the Uchiha Massacre he became closed off, broody, and unreachable. He lost everyone that night. He was all he had left in the world.

I wanted to those girls every day, all they did was hang all over him. Could they not see he wasn't interested? Could they not see that what they were doing was the opposite of what he wanted? He didn't want fan girls, he didn't want friends. He wanted revenge.

Every day I saw his pain get worse and worse. Was I the only one who saw it? The fan girls just made it worse, reminded him what he didn't have any more.

I was the only one who saw him in agony.

I felt his pain. Some of it any way, there was a lot I knew I couldn't understand. The pain of being alone? I had that one down pat. I didn't understand what it felt like to lose all his family, but he didn't understand what it was like to have your entire Village hate you, no it worse than hate, they outright despised me.

When I realized a few months after that fateful night that I was the only one who saw his pain, I knew that I was the one who could cure it, or at least help ease it a little.

It was going to be hard. Uchiha never responded to anything, he could perfectly ignore the fan girls. Nothing ever showed on his face. No emotions, no thoughts, nothing.

But I broke through.

It must have been how I kept pushing myself on him. I would never leave him alone. It wasn't just that though, and he knew it. He saw how I didn't want to be his friend; I wanted to be his rival. That dropped his guard just a little.

At first I didn't want to be his friend, I just wanted to help him. It was later, once we were put on the same Team that I realized how much I wanted him to acknowledge me. Oh he talked with me, more like argued though. Most of our arguments broke out into real physical fights though.

When we were put on the same Team everything just increased, our emotions that is. The tension between us, since we were in a closed confined area, multiplied.

We both loved it. The challenge, the excitement, the unknown of it all. We would both be lying if we said we always knew Sasuke was going to win our fights. Even he knew that I could surprise him. During missions, we grew to be the best. We were a three man squad, but it was really Sasuke and I that did everything. Sakura was useless as always.

She always wanted attention. She always tried to get Sasuke's. She even lied to Ino and said she had me in her back pocket. What a load of bullshit. I barely talked to her. All she did was insult me, yet I never really said anything back. Well, if you didn't count all the insults I threw her way. And what was with that little witch always trying to touch me? Hello? Do I look like I want a girl touching me like that? I wasn't into all that rough stuff…then. Especially with her of all people.

Sasuke and I may have fought like cats and dogs but when it came down to it, we were the only ones the other could trust. We both knew it too.

Ah, I remember now when I realized that I cared for him more than a friend. It was when I was chasing after his ass when he went off and joined the Sound Four to go and train under Orochimaru. That was one memory I would never forget.

I remember Rock Lee distracting and taking on the Bone Ninja while I ran after Sasuke. When I saw that bastard on top of that Statue of Madara Uchiha I knew it was on purpose. When Sasuke saw me fighting the Bone dude he saw something in my eyes. Something that told him I wasn't going to really go all out to bring his ass back.

That was why I found him. That was why I caught up to him in the Valley of the End. I stood on top of the First Hokage's Statue while I waited for him to turn around. I let him gather his thoughts.

"Why? You saw this coming, why did you come after me? You're not as dumb as everyone thinks, so I know you were smart enough to realize this was coming since I got bit." Uchiha spoke with nothing in his voice. "You just killed all your friends. The very friends it took you years to get. Why throw all this away for a battle you know you will lose?"

I didn't say anything; instead I turned my back on him and looked down the waterfall. It was beautiful. And yet I knew that if we fought here we would end up destroying it. I knew the history of this place. I knew all about what had happened between the two great Ninja that founded Konoha. I would have been lying if I said I didn't know exactly why they fought. I would be lying even more if I didn't hear it from one of the men himself.

Madara Uchiha. When I first met him he told me that I reminded him of the Shodiame. Then he told me his story, he told me of the hate the Uchiha's carried within them. Oh how he was wrong. It portrayed the First Hokage as the Light, while he himself was the Darkness. And he predicted that Sasuke was the Darkness, while I was the Light.

How little he knew me. If it was accurate, I would be the Darkness. I was the Leader of a band of S Rank Missing Ninja bent on taking the World over. I was the one who had let the anger, the pain, and the hatred take over my life. Sasuke was nowhere near my level.

"Uchiha," I started off my voice as emotionless as his was, I saw him twitch. He knew I was in serious anti-him mode right now, he also labeled it as my 'emo' mode. "They fight because they choose too. Who am I to stop someone from fighting for someone else? They believe that you were kidnapped, that's a laugh. They fight for the Konoha Ninja that they _think _you are. Why would I destroy their reality by telling them that their precious Uchiha—who they already don't like—has betrayed the Village they love?"

I then gave my rival a bitter laugh. He was surprised. He rarely saw this side of me. My Dark Side. He always thought I would continue using that stupid happy-no-matter-what façade.

The Uchiha recovered quickly. "So you would just let them die instead of hurting them emotionally? Which one is worse, do you think?"

I turned back to him. "It doesn't matter, they'll live. Though on the other hand, those bodyguards of yours, won't."

Uchiha shrugged he didn't care about them.

I chuckled darkly, he didn't move this time. "The Sand Siblings are helping them, well," I paused as I thought about it, there were only three of them, and five Sound Ninja. "Choji and the fat guy, and Neji and the Spider Ninja are through were their fights. It's Kiba, Shika and Rock Lee that are in trouble."

Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "Gaara?"

I smirked. "If I had stayed and Lee didn't come, Gaara would have helped me."

Uchiha's teeth clenched. We both knew that Gaara lusted after me. Uchiha never liked that, but didn't' know why. Of course, I thought it was all that sexual tension between us, myself.

I waved a hand, telling Uchiha I was done talking about that. "Yes, I knew you would run off to Orochimaru, even now, if we end up fighting, you will win and run off to that pedophile."

That threw the Uchiha. He wasn't used to me telling him he was going to win. We both knew we were evenly matched enough that if we did fight and go all out, neither was sure who would win.

Of course he didn't know my secret. Well, one of them. You can't be weak, Jounin Level, and run an organization of S Class Missing Shinobi. On second thought, everyone in Akatsuki loved me. A few wanted to fuck me, a few wanted to worship me, and there was that one who hated me, but was in deep denial over the lusting after me…

Then there was Madara who didn't know what to do with me. He and the rest of Akatsuki knew my biggest secret. I never tried to hide this secret, but it just ended up hidden. Of course if anyone asked I would have told them…like I said, wasn't really a secret. But no one asked, the idiots assumed.

Assume makes an ass out of you. Not me, since I wasn't the one assuming about me.

Anyway, Uchiha, half the time didn't know what to do with me either. That was what made him fun.

"You're going to let me go? Without a fight," he questioned me.

I shrugged. "I don't care one way or another if you go, wait," I said as I thought about it. "It's better if you do go to be honest. Your weak now, you need to be strong. Otherwise I have no use for you."

I knew many things were running through his young mind. I knew that the thought of staying with me and going off with this Quest of Revenge had been battling it out for years. I knew that if I said words that would make it seem like I didn't need him unless he was strong would remind him more of Itachi. He then would pair me with him and try to kill me.

I just wanted him to go off and get stronger. It wasn't like he could kill me anyway. So I didn't need to worry about that little detail.

Though as he activated his Sharingan I knew what he was thinking: Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi had told him that the only way to get it was by killing your best friend. Of course he didn't realize that just having intense sorrow over something you've done or truly feeling like shit would do the trick.

He didn't know that and I wasn't going to tell him.

"What do you know of anything?" Uchiha snarled at me.

I laughed at him which just made him madder. "I know more than you think, little Sasu. Was the pain of losing your entire Clan enough to snap what sanity you had? Did they pain of losing everyone you cared about enough to destroy it? Or was it that you were too weak to defeat Itachi? Oh wait," I said as I smiled one of those grins he hated. "You didn't even try to attack him, _little baby Sasuke ran away_."

Uchiha gave an agonized yell before he launched himself at me. I let him jump on me. I let him knock me to the ground. I let him put a kunai to my throat.

"You know _nothing._ So don't stand there and act like you do." Sasuke growled through his teeth. "You have no idea what it feels like to have everyone you loved taken away in one night, by someone you cared more than anything."

I laid there under him wondering why I did that. I shouldn't have. Why did I want to make hurt? Why did I want to see him cry? Why did I want to see the wounds that my words cut into him? Why did I want to see the blood dripping off of him in waves?

He was leaving Village, was that it? No, I wanted him too. I couldn't want to see him hurt because I wanted the same thing. Was I jealous because I still had to be attached to this God Forsaken Village that I hated with my every being?

No.

Then what was it?

As I looked into his eyes I knew why.

I saw the deep wound my words caused. It wasn't the words themselves; it was the one who spoke them. It was me.

I was the one who caused him this pain that was threatening to tear him apart.

The eyes were the windows to the soul. And his eyes were telling me that his soul was cracking.

That knowledge hurt me.

"What do I know? I will tell you what I know."I hissed at him, trying to forget how much the fact that I was hurting him affected both of us. "I know how it feels to have anger ripping your soul apart. I know how to feels to want revenge so bad you can't think straight. I know how it feels to be so utterly alone that you can't stand it and want to die because the pain is just too real."

Sasuke was so shocked by how my words held the venom of truth and emotion, that he didn't even see my movements before it was too late. I had flipped him over, now I was straddling him.

"I have been alone since I was born. My family was taken from me by the very person I rely on to get me through each day. If it was for him I would have not only destroyed that piece of shit we call a Village, but I would be dead as well. I never knew my family. So what? That doesn't mean I don't feel that ache deep inside because they're not there. I feel that, just as much as you do. So don't start preaching to me, you bastard, about how much your pain is greater than mine."

What happened next, I can't tell you why I did it. Not at the time, hell, I still can't tell you now.

Sasuke and I were completely consumed by our emotions, our pain, that we were acting out on instinct. It was because of that instinct, that I let my emotions control my body, my actions.

I leaned down, my forehead touching his, as we stared into the other's eyes. Onyx to Cerulean. Black to Blue. Red tomoes to Red silted.

Then I leaned down as he leaned up, our lips meet.

Our eyes did not break contact at all during our kiss. Our first accidental kiss was nothing compared to this one, this one was everything.

It was soft and hesitant at first, and then it took on a fiery urgent need. Not long after that it was rough and forceful already added to the passion of the second stage. It was as if our bodies knew that it was now or never, as if they knew that this wouldn't happen again and was trying to make the most of it during the time it had.

I am very proud of the fact that I can control myself. I am proud that my control is so great that I can fool the most powerful and suspicious Shinobi with a façade. I admit, I had nothing to do with romance, nothing to do with lust or sex. So I wasn't surprised that the first real kiss I had, that my hormones and emotions got the better of me and my control.

It shocked me that it was Uchiha. Itachi's little brother. The Itachi that I had almost fucked countless times if it wasn't for my control: this was his little brother.

My mind was shut down the moment my lips descended and met his. I couldn't think.

My mind got back up and running when he raised and started to grind his hips into mine. That was when I jumped back, my eyes taking on the shocked expression that I felt.

I wasn't supposed to start kissing and wanted to fuck the little Uchiha. I wasn't supposed to let my emotions get control of me. None of this was supposed to happen. I asked myself over and over as I breathed heavily why I let this happen. Why did I let myself lose control like this?

I couldn't find an answer.

It all started when he let me see his pain. His true pain. The pain I caused.

I had wanted the bastard to bleed, to bleed until he died. I wanted him to hurt; I wanted him to be crushed by the pain of the wounds I gave to him.

Again, I ask myself why? I couldn't remember in that moment a time where I was so purely sadistic toward the little Uchiha. Maybe toward Itachi yes, he loved pain. But toward Sasuke? Never.

So why was I feeling this now?

Then it hit me as I realized, again, where we were. We were at the Valley of the End. We were on top of the two Statues of the men who founded Konoha.

It was the same thing then, as it was now. The First Hokage had come to stop Madara from leaving the Village, and to do so they had to fight.

I knew then why I wanted to cause him as much pain as I could. I wanted to tear him apart, limb from limb, because of what he was doing.

He was breaking me.

I had seen it coming, yet I did nothing to stop it. If I had known in the beginning what Sasuke would do to me, I would have never tried to ease his pain.

Sasuke Uchiha had without my knowledge, the sneaky bastard that he was, slipped in and found a place in my heart. He dug his little Avenger body deep inside of it, almost rooted to the core.

I laughed out loud, causing Sasuke to snap out of his own thoughts.

"Oh the irony," I chuckled to myself. "Pain calls to pain, I guess."

Sasuke, smartly, choose not to say anything. Instead, he watched me, and listened intently. He knew that I was focused solely on myself.

"I can't believe I never realized this sooner," I murmured to myself. "Of all the ways to find out, I have to find out through pain."

I laughed again. It was bitter, like all my real laughs were.

I finished my bitter laugh, I remembered he was there. My eyes and attention snapped to him. He was standing up, ten feet in front of me.

"You are a sneaky bastard aren't you?" my eyes narrowed with a teasing tint in them. "Slithering in like a snake, and wrapping yourself around it, I should have known. It's just like you to do that." I touched my heart for a split second, contemplating if I could cut him out, but I knew I couldn't.

My thoughts were cut themselves as I snapped back into reality. I felt something. My body jerked itself around, my back to the Uchiha.

Gaara was trying to end his battle with Kimimaro by using a shit load of sand. My time with the little Uchiha was closing in.

My attention was caught by the whine I heard inside of my head. I knew that whine by heart. It was Kyuubi complaining about the Rain.

I let myself smirk just a little. Unlike Kyuubi, I loved the Rain. Seconds later it fell from the sky.

I turned around then, looking Sasuke in the eye. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"If you don't go now, you won't ever leave this shitty Village." I said matter of factly. I had wiped myself clean of emotions.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" he asked, his voice matching mine.

I titled my head. "I said it before didn't I? I won't stop you, it actually helps me if you go to the pedophile and get stronger."

I wasn't going to tell him that I had planned from the beginning to only have one Uchiha brother in Akatsuki. That was why Madara and I had planned on wiping out the Uchiha Clan. When Sasuke fought Itachi, I only wanted the strongest one. Sasuke would only grow strong if he had a teacher not afraid of stepping beyond the bounds or forgetting his morals.

Orochimaru was perfect. Plus, I had already worked this out with him. I sent word to him before Team Seven left the Land of Waves that Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan.

The web of lies, deceit, and deception had been woven years in advance, and continued to grow. It was woven almost perfectly, if I might say so myself. It was good to have a Fox Demon sealed inside of you; they were the best tricksters of all.

Sasuke paused a moment after he turned to jump away, he briefly touched two fingers to his lips, swollen from our kiss minutes ago. He didn't even look at me as he jumped away, into the forest toward Oto.

Quickly, not missing a second for I had just that, I did a quick Jutsu and slammed my hand on the ground. A rumble was heard, like an earthquake for five seconds before it stopped. Three seconds after that something was coming out of the ground.

At first, it looked like a plant. But when after the head came up, it looked like a half man/half plant creature. It didn't fully come out of the ground. It stopped at her knees.

"Zetsu, it is done, Sasuke has gone off to Snake-pedo." The plant chuckled at the name. "Tomorrow I will be leaving on a two in a half year, maybe three, trip with Jiraiya of the Sannin. I will make contact when I can."

"_Of course Leader-sama,_" Zetsu nodded.

**"Great, so who's in charge this time? If you say Kisame or Deidara, or that Jashin freak, I swear I will eat you now."**

_"Shut up! Don't be so disrespectful to Leader-sama, you fool."_

I rolled my eyes as always at the two of them. "Enough!" I commanded, they quieted at the tone I used. "Pein will be in charge, like always, in my absence. Whatever you do, watch Tobi, make sure him and Deidara don't go near each other. I don't want to clean up after them again."

_"Neither do we Leader-sama."_

**"Why can't we kill them?"**

I closed my eyes and let out a sharp breath. "We can't kill them because I say so. Now get going now," I hissed.

I had two minutes to get the Valley looking like a battle had happened between two Gennin. It didn't take long, and I didn't destroy it.

--

People see what they want to see. If people want to believe that you are a Demon, you are. If people think you are weak and stupid, then you are. It doesn't take much to fool Kakashi.

As I said, the next day I went out on that training trip with the super pervert. Thanks to my research and comments during those two and half years, Orochimaru was able to make his possession longer. As such you had to wait a total of four years.

By then we were fourteen, and only a year had past. Three years later, at seventeen I came back to that hell hole called Konoha.

As soon as I got back I heard that Gaara had gotten kidnapped by Akatsuki. It was easy to throw on my façade and act like the dumbass I was supposed to, even though I knew what was going to happen.

Akatsuki didn't kill the hosts, nor did we extract the Demon inside of said host. Instead, we recruited the Jinchūriki to our Organization. So far all of them accepted and we faked their deaths. It wasn't hard because we did have a way to extract the Demon from the Container.

Gaara was no different. I left a clone with my team, a Solid Blood Clone that I developed and used when I had Akatsuki business to take care of.

Gaara was awakened with holograms of seven people around him. Two were actually there. One was the one he had fought against before he blacked out.

I got there as soon as Gaara was about to kill Deidara, I stopped him.

"Deidara is annoying as hell sometimes but he is a powerful ninja. Shinobi of his level and skill are hard to acquire, so don't kill him Gaara." I said as I walked out of the shadows toward the nine Ninja surrounding the Kazekage.

Gaara's eyes widened when he saw me.

"Come on, little Blondie, you don't have to say it like that." Deidara whined. "I am not that annoying."

"Yes you are." A man with sharp shark like teeth grinned.

"Shut up both of you. I have money to get, so can we hurry this along?"

I yawned and everyone's eyes were on me. I groaned. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want to hear it from any of you alright? Yes, I get sleep. Yes, I have gotten sleep in the past week. No, it wasn't last night or the night before, or the night before that. No, I will not answer anyone more of your wordless questions. We have business."

I glared at all of them, before I turned to Gaara, my face wiped clear of all emotion. "They are too concerned for my health, aka rest, and you know the dangers of not sleeping. Apparently they have taken it upon themselves to make sure I am healthy. Now, Gaara of the Sand, Kazekage of Suna, I know you have many questions, but we do not have time for that now. In a few hours, if not more, a group of Leaf Ninja will be here to rescues you. Yes, I am a part of that team. But we will be done before then."

I started to walk toward Gaara and my minions parted like the Red Sea. I stopped four feet from the red head.

"I am the Leader of Akatsuki. I have a proposition for you. Join us. There is no way that being the Kazekage," I spat the title out. "Of a weak Village makes you happy. I know you Gaara, you're just like me. You hate the people who shunned and hurt you all of your life. Get back at them. Join me, and we will kill them all, they will pay for their crimes against the tools they have made."

It didn't take much or long to convince Gaara of joining us. Like the other Jinchūriki they were looking for a way out. A way to hurt those who hurt them and Akatsuki was just that.

It was easy to make a dead body to convince the Ninja of his death.

--

I had been eighteen for a few weeks when I knew it was time to get out. It was not even four months before that Itachi was killed. Two months that the Eight Tails was captured by Taki. Well, supposedly captured. Madara himself came and told me of Taki's failure.

The old Uchiha knew that if he sent someone else I would have killed them. He was lucky that I was in a good mood in the first place. My apartment was still standing. If I let Pein have his way, the Village would have been destroyed.

"So where are they going now? Do they know they failed?" I asked sharply, my words as sharp as a kunai.

Madara, as lazy as could be, leaned against the wall in my apartment. "Oh they know. And if I'm not mistaken they are going to the Kage Conference. Sasuke wants to kill Danzo. He believes that it was Danzo, the Elders, and the Third Hokage that ordered Itachi to kill his Clan."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, he believes? It was them." I raised a hand to stop him from commenting. "I know we planned on something, but we never acted on it. They acted before our plan was completely planned. So they were the ones at fault not us."

Madara let out an amused breath. "Did you know he is leaving Akatsuki?"

My eyes closed. "Did you stop him?"

"No, I sent Zetsu with him."

I laughed. "Great move Dara," I stopped laughing when a plan formed in my mind. "They think Pein is dead, killed by the Kyuubi brat a week ago. So they think Akatsuki is done for. Hmm…it's time I think."

Madara stopped leaning against the wall and was at attention. "You're coming out? Do you think it's…never mind." He smirked at her, pulling his mask out of his pocket. "Brilliant plan. Danzo's dead, so are all the Kage's, dead by their own Tools, then the Village's are next before word can get out. Brilliant."

I smirked. "I know. Now, put that mask back on, get me Kisame and Hidan, were going hunting."

--

After that I hunted the Eight Tails, found it, and got him working for Akatsuki.

I went straight to the Hokage meeting after that.

The conference was going to be a blast. I had a Jinchūriki from each of the five Villages going with me to it.

Kakashi and that stupid clone thought I was going for Sasuke, as if. I played my part well.

It didn't take long for Madara found us in the room. It didn't take long for Zetsu to work his magic.

I snuck out while Madara was distracting the two ANBU. It was child's play. I found my fellow Jinchūriki and we watched as Sasuke went up against the Raikage. I had to hold the Eight Tails back.

I knew that they were brothers, but I knew that Killer Bee hated him more then he loved him. The Kage seems to have betrayed and used his brother too many times.

I waited; I needed Sasuke out of the way, but, as I looked around, four of our Kage's were not there.

Then it clicked.

"Our Kage's are in the meeting room. The Raikage wants to kill Sasuke because he took you. The idiots, it seems they think your weak after all, Bee. Some brother you have." I said as I let him loose.

The surprise attack let Killer Bee hurt his brother pretty badly.

I sensed a woman near us, behind a wall. I snapped my fingers. Gaara was on my left. While the other two, Yagura—the three Tail, the former Third Mizukage—and Han—who held the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse, and was from Iwa. Roshi—the holder of the Four Tailed Monkey from Iwa— didn't want to come, lazy ass.

It didn't take long for the Raikage to realize—without the hood—that it was his brother in an Akatsuki cloak.

I watched Sasuke's face, if it was anyone else but me, they wouldn't have been able to see the shock.

Of course it didn't help that Kakashi and the clone had to run out there and distract the Raikage.

"Raikage, have you seen Naruto?"

Raikage forgot his brother for a moment. "Naruto? You mean that brat that was begging me to spare the Uchiha's life? No, I haven't seen him. As you can see I've been busy trying to kill the Uchiha.

Kakashi—showing his genius—turned and saw Sasuke. Said Uchiha just blinked at the thought that his rival was begging for his life. It seemed absurd to him. His ex-teammate would never beg, let alone for him.

I sighed and jumped down, my three bodyguards jumped with me. We, unlike Killer Bee had our hoods up.

Killer Bee turned to me and titled his head.

"You fool; you don't wait to kill someone. Kill him now! We have things to do."

"Yes, _Leader-sama,_" The Eight Tails laughed.

"You asshole," I growled. "Just kill the Raikage and let's get it over with."

He nodded and dealt the killing blow when I turned around and walked off to the other Kage's were. Sasuke, I knew had to be confused. He knew something was familiar about me, but he didn't know what.

My three guards disappeared with me and we reappeared in the middle of the huge room. I saw that there was a gap, as if something huge was now missing. Five chairs were pushed back to the walls, giving the room more space.

"Oh look, it's more Akatsuki members." Danzo said as he looked at us.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Do it."

Two seconds passed and three Kage's were dead and so were their guards. It seemed that the time the Jinchūriki have spent with my organization they have grown stronger. All that were left in the room was Danzo, his two guards, and the Land of Iron people.

"Guard the Land of Iron people. I don't want to mess with them just yet." I ordered as I started playing with Danzo.

"Do you realize who we are yet? Every Kage is dead, but you. Do you know who they are, their killers?" I asked sweetly.

Killer Bee then entered the room, his hood down as well.

"Stand by your brothers, though your sister should be here. Poor Yugito didn't want to come; she would be too tempted to go after the rest of Kumogakure now. But we can't have that." I told Killer Bee, before I fully gave Danzo my attention.

"The Raikage is dead, and so are the other three. You, dear fake Hokage, are next." I told him. In response to my promise his guards attacked me.

Quick as a flash they both were both into chunks. As I looked at bits of their dead bodies I frowned. "They were supposed to be smaller than that…oh well."

I turned to Danzo and raised my sword, giving him a few seconds left to leave. All he did was get the hood off my face.

His eyes were open in wide shock when I looped off his head.

I turned to the other four and told them to let the Iron people go. They ran away like scared dogs with their tails between their legs.

"Let's go, we have to go get Madara."

"What's he doing this time?" Gaara asked as we walked out of the big hole in the wall.

"Spying on the other Uchiha." I sighed. "He is such a kid sometimes…I wonder who is the real personality, Tobi or him?"

As when came to the place where the Raikage dead not even three minutes ago, we heard Kakashi grabbing one of the Iron man that were in the room with us. He was questioning about what was going on.

"All the Kage's all dead!" the Iron man screamed. "Four Akatsuki members showed up killed the Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Kazekage and their guards without warning. Then the last one—the leader I think—told them to guard us while Danzo was being dealt with. The Leader killed his guards, and then him. Danzo got the hood off."

"What did the leader look like!?" Kakashi asked as he shook the man.

"Blonde hair, the bluest eyes I have ever seen, but they were dark as if there was no light inside of them." The man told him before he ran off.

Kakashi seemed shaken up. "It sounds like Naruto."

Yamato snapped his head toward his sempai. "What? I don't believe it, Naruto wouldn't kill anyone."

Gaara laughed and drew their attention. "It seems you don't know your Jinchūriki as well as you think."

I was in the back and sighed really loud. I walked up behind Gaara and slapped him upside the head.

"Idiot! If I wanted them to know I would have told them." I said as they all got a good look at me.

I didn't have the short spiky hair like they were used too. My hair was long and straight, but I had bangs shaping my face. I looked like a girl.

"Gaara, Han, Yagura, Killer Bee, we are leaving." I told them as I walked toward the building to the left of Sasuke. He thought I was coming toward him, but I wasn't. Instead I jumped to the top and kicked something.

There was a huge crash as something fell onto the ground. I jumped down and kicked it.

"OW, OW! Don't hurt Tobi! Tobi good boy!" he cried as he rolled over, away from my foot.

I closed my eyes and counted to five. When I was done I opened them. Tobi was looking at me with one dark eye.

"Let's go Tobi, our plan is done."

He stood up quickly. "All five Kage's are dead?"

I nodded. "Part three complete. Now we leave, part four will be completed soon."

I then turned toward my Jinchūriki. "Two members of Taki is hurt, one is poisoned. Get them and take them back with you. Yagura get Water Boy. Han get Big Boy. Killer Bear find Karin—she's hiding behind that second wall to the right—she's fixing to get cut really bad. Gaara, only if you want to."

I gave Tobi a nod and flew through the Hand Signs that were so natural I could do them in my sleep.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**."

I did it just to piss Kakashi off.

--

It was a week before I went to go see any of Taki. I saw the one who got poisoned first; Jugo I think was his name. Konan healed him, but she wanted me to check by giving him one of my antidotes. Of course I did so, I picked the right one according to the notes she had taken of the poison.

Jugo then proceeded to have a seizure and died.

My eyes shot up to Konan's shock filled ones. "What the hell was that?" I hissed at her.

I threw the clipbook of notes at the wall. I didn't even wait around to look and see if it shattered, but the sound caught up with me.

I was pissed. That was the first time one of my antidotes killed someone. I didn't like it.

So it wasn't unexpected that my dark aura and killer intent filled the entire Akatsuki base.

The next room I went into was that water guy's. I didn't show my surprise when I saw Sasori there, and he didn't show a reaction to my presence there at all. Must have sensed me coming, ha, it wasn't that hard.

"Why are you in here and not with the one who got poisoned?" I asked as I moved to stand next to him.

The red head didn't even look at me; he continued to check the unconscious experiment.

"I have looked in on him, and something tells me you did as well. You didn't happen to give him that antidote **B-5-C-9** did you?" he asked casually as I stiffened.

"He was deathly allergic to the **C-9** wasn't he?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

Sasori didn't bother to answer me. He knew that I hated to kill those who I tried to save. It was him each time that brought me out of my depression.

You would think since I have no problems murdering people or—in the future—wiping out entire Villages, I wouldn't have a problem with a few people dying when I tried to heal them.

It all went back to when I was fighting with Tsunade and Jiraiya against Kabuto and Orochimaru six to seven years ago. I had been playing the fool, and Orochimaru loved every minute of it. That bastard had always wanted to hurt me and he got his chance there. I couldn't do anything to him after all, he kept my secret and if I killed him before he said anything I would be suspicious.

I was going to die and I knew it. It was only because of Tsunade that I lived, her and the Fox. That event in my life affected me more then I knew. When I started healing people I had to keep them alive. I had to make them better and if they died _after_ I healed them, it was their fault.

And now Jugo's death was hurting me. That was a laugh, I was one of the most powerful Shinobi of our World and I was letting a death pain me.

I shook it off like one who clears their head. When I opened my eyes Sasori was almost smiling.

I bumped him with my hip and asked him if there was something I could do.

The puppet user titled his head as he thought about it. "This one's molecules are breaking up; it seems the enemy Nin did something to disrupt them. I know it's not a poison, but it seems similar to one. I have seen it before, but for the life of me cannot place it."

I frowned as I channeled charka into my right hand and held it over the patient.

I closed my eyes and let the chakra be my guide as I searched his body. After two minutes I opened my eyes and blinked.

"It seems that Orochimaru, before the snake bastard died, had sent a virus inside of the patient. It was activated by something his opponent did. It seemed the purpose of the virus was for him get stronger by fighting it. The virus resembled a disrupter, you remember," I stopped as I tried to put into words one of our experiments. "When Orochi tried to infect us? It seems to be a sister virus to that one."

Sasori chuckled. "I knew it looked familiar. We have that antidote here, but will it work for this one?"

I paused as I compared the two viruses in my mind. They were the same expect for one small detail. "Yes, but need to take out and add one thing."

I quickly walked over to the cabinet and took out the antidote and scanned for another liquid that I needed. Two, if I was taking out one. I found both of them and when I turned around Sasori had already gotten out the tools I need to work.

I poured the antidote, **O-360**, and stirred it and heated it up. After three minutes of constant heat I found **O-0** and mixed it with a catalyst and stirred, and then I added it to the **O-360**. After that was done I added the **S-5**. I let it sit for six minutes before I gave it to the patient.

That was when I left the room. If the boy died then it was because he was weak.

I found Deidara after that having an argument with Tobi...no it wasn't _with_ Tobi; it was the girl that was with Taki.

"What in Hell's name has got you two paired together in an argument?" I asked as I leaned up against the door frame.

The three of them turned around, quick as a flash, and took me in.

I was wearing short black shorts with a tank top of dark red, the color of blood. I had no socks or shoes on; no one did inside of the lair. My long blonde hair was in a high ponytail on top of my head. My hair fell down to my knees. I knew I was short; I had shrunk from my Five Eight to Five Five.

They weren't shocked by my clothes, but the one who entered the room a second ago was.

Sasuke Uchiha.

His eyes were wide as dinner plates as he took in my appearance. He wasn't expecting the short shorts, or my shortness. Most of all he wasn't expected the big round things poking from my shirt.

"You're a girl?" he asked softly as he leaned against the door he just came in.

Karin was in a rage. It seemed that _her _Sasuke-kun was taken in by me was not acceptable, but smartly she kept herself quiet.

"And?" I asked.

"How long?" he counter asked.

I frowned, this time I let it show. "Since I was born I believe."

This time he frowned. "You were a guy…you dressed as one; everyone thought you were a guy."

I sighed. "I never told them otherwise. They always assumed that the Kyuubi brat was male. It saved me a few rapes along the way when I pretended to be a guy. Though, there were a couple of close calls."

I didn't wait for his response. I focused on the three who had caught my attention earlier.

"Now what was the argument about?"

Karin snapped back into reality first. She didn't like me and took her rage out on me. "They won't let me see the bastard and Jugo. I can heal them. No matter what you do, you can't heal them as good as I can." She smirked at her last sentence.

So she was full of herself as well.

"Let me guess, you heal people with your charka by letting them bite you. Bet that has to get you off pretty good. Poor little girl, she heals people, gets wet and can't get any. That's good." I mocked her.

She made a lung for me but Deidara stopped her.

"You try that again, little bitch, and we will kill you un." Deidara told her in a deathly calm voice.

A smirk took full form on my face. "Now, too be more then honest, you couldn't heal them anyway. The water boy is fine. I healed him. It seemed Orochimaru infected him with a virus. Water boy was lucky I knew of a sister virus or he would be dead. Jugo on the other hand, is dead."

The shock of her teammate being dead was a lot to take in. I nodded to Deidara and he took her off. Now it was the two Uchiha's and a Namikaze in the room. What fun.

As I watched her leave I said something to Sasuke. "What's her deal with this 'bastard'?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. "She hates Suigetsu. It gets annoying to listen to them argue all the time."

I chuckled. "Reminds you of us, does it not?"

I didn't let him reply again, I focused on the mask guy. "Dara, what's the damage?"

The oldest Uchiha fully turned toward me and answered. "All Five Kage's and their guards were reported dead. You seem to have started a full on World War against Akatsuki."

"Exactly what I wanted," I smiled.

The masked Uchiha shook his head; I knew there was a smile gracing his lips. "You left Kakashi and the clone alive. They ran back to Konoha and told them what you did. The Land of Iron has informed the World that it was all the Jinchūriki that have turned on their Kage's and killed them. You might want to set the last stage in motion soon."

I nodded I had expected this. "The only question is do I go to each Village and watch it get wiped out? Or should it all be happening at once?" I mused out loud.

"At the same time," Madara answered. "We need this finished as soon as we can. If we kill them one by one, they can get together and attacked. In the one week that we have laid low, they have gathered only their armies. We need to strike all at once."

I nodded again. "That was what we were thinking before. Okay, bring me my brothers and sisters. We have a war to finish."

Madara and I walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

When I came back I saw eight members of Akatsuki, plus eight Jinchūriki. I knew Sasuke was in the corner listening in. I didn't care. Wait I did, I wanted him to replace Itachi after all. I needed nine Akatsuki members.

"Brothers and sister," I said titling my head toward Yugito. "Tomorrow we are destroying our Villages once and for all. The tools will strike back. They used us for far too long. We will now show them our pain."

"Akatsuki," I said looking to my members of Missing Ninja. ""You will go with the Jinchūriki of your old Village. If they are willing, attack with them. If your village is not one of the five go to one you wish to do some damage. Then once the five Great Ninja Villages are wiped out, we will send envoys of Rank three or below to the lesser Ninja Villages. If they kill or attack our envoys they will be destroyed."

I looked at what had become my family. "Are we ready? I want all of you to come back to me when this is over. I will not lose what family I have left. Now go get ready."

I waited until everyone left but the Uchiha's and me.

"Madara don't even ask. We know your coming. Your revenge was only sated a little eighteen years ago. It wasn't enough." I told him as I gave him a smile.

He smiled under his mask. "Oh little Naru, if I had known you would have been this much fun, I would have found you earlier."

I waved him off. "What do you need to do to get ready for your final revenge?"

Madara shook his head, gave Sasuke a look, and then left.

I was alone with the Uchiha who had turned my world upside down. I was alone with the Uchiha I knew I loved. I was alone with the Uchiha that scared me.

"When?" was all he asked.

"When I became the leader of secret Akatsuki? Or when I wanted to destroy that piss ant village I grew up in?"

The raven didn't answer me so I knew it was both questions. "I met Madara because Kyuubi urged me to find him. We then got to talking and I helped him create Akatsuki. He wanted to see what I would do with it, so I became leader. We found and recruited all the members. I got Itachi. Seeing as Itachi is dead, we have a hole that needs to be filled."

I left my offer out there on the table for a few seconds before I answered his other question. "I hated the Village as early as my first birthday. That was the day I met Kyuubi. I had just got beaten so bad that I was forced into my mind for refuge. Every year until I was five my hate grew, after five my hate knew no bounds. When I was five Kyuubi couldn't stand what was happening so we found Madara and planned the greatest plan of revenge that has ever been planned."

I chuckled. "At five years old I had already a year of Ninja Training. Madara took it from there. By eight years old I was at ANBU level. I knew Itachi because we had met a few times. The main reason your Clan wanted to take over the Village was because of me. They didn't like the way the Third was handling the Kyuubi problem."

Sasuke didn't say anything so I continued. "Itachi was against that. He found me after my sixth birthday beaten and broken. I know what your thinking, why didn't I fight back? If I did my cover would have been blown. A few times that year the Villagers had gotten bold and almost raped me. Itachi found me before I killed them. I was six in a half when he found out my secrets. Then on he would look out for me so my façade and cover wouldn't be blown."

Sasuke couldn't stay silent, there was a question eating him up inside. "Did you love him?"

I turned that thought over in my mind. Did I love Itachi? Did Sasuke kill the man I loved?

"I loved Itachi as the brother I never had. Of course, it didn't help that he was _very_ horny." I laughed at my own joke. "Nothing happened, but we got close a few times. In the end we were nothing more than brother and sister."

I closed my eyes. I knew Itachi was going to die, and he knew it too. He told me so the night he left Konoha. Since that night I hardened my heart against him and it worked. The pain wasn't that great.

"Then…when you came after me, you knew that I had to go to Orochimaru to get strong enough to kill the man who had become your brother?"

I nodded and responded bluntly. "Yes, Itachi told me the night he killed your entire clan that you were going to kill him. The heart is a fickle thing Sasuke." I told him as I grabbed a chair and sat down.

"If you want, you can learn to hate anyone, love anyone, and shut anyone out. When he told me that I shut him out, we had grown close, but he never penetrated my heart. He never wormed his way deep in my heart. I was careful back then." I snorted. "Unlike now," I muttered.

Then it clicked for Sasuke. I saw the gears turning around and around in his eyes. He realized that someone had gotten to me. He knew I loved someone. It only took a few minutes before the raven remembered that night.

That kiss.

The youngest Uchiha touched his lips just like he had done that night. Sasuke raised his eyes to meet mine. Yep, he just now realized it. All my words made sense.

Ever since that night my emotions had been reigned in, I had complete control. Nothing slip past me, I never let it.

All it took was that look in his eyes, the smoldering hot passion, to break that control.

For the first time in my life I wanted to lose control. I let it go.

That night was the best of my life, well, one of them. Destroying the Leaf Village, taking over the world, was nothing compared to what Sasuke could do to me.

I never wanted it to end.

Well, according to Kyuubi, it wasn't going too. My Fox told me that he was immortal, and for those eighteen years we had been merging. Thanks to Demons and their mating rituals, Sasuke wasn't going to leave me anytime soon.

One day I was going to go to the Demon World, find the person who made those laws and rituals about once you become a mates, you share each other's life force, and hug them. Oh and one day I was going to release Kyuubi as thank you. Once we were completely merged and I had his Immortality of course.

_Fin_


End file.
